justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Mas Que Nada
|artist = ft. |year = 2006 |difficulty = |nogm = 4 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = |gc = Amber |lc = Gold Cerulean (Mashup/Puppet Master) |mashup = Only on PS3 and Wii U |alt = Puppet Master Mode |pictos = 188 (Classic) 92 (Mashup) |perf = Céline Rotsen |nowc = MasQueNada}} "Mas Que Nada" by featuring is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman who has red hair tied up at the side. She wears some golden earrings, a top and baggy pants that are brown, an orange belt with some yellow patterns, and a pair of red pumps. Background The background is light brown with a lot of tropical-themed posters and stickers such as birds, fishes, suns, guitars, and flowers. Circles in various colors appear near the coach's glove. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves 'in the routine: '''Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3: '''Put your hand in front of you with your finger pointing up. '''Gold Move 4: '''Blow a kiss. This is the final move of the routine. Masquenadagmonetwoandthree.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 Masquenadafoldmove4.png|Gold Move 4 Dance Quests PS3 and Wii U * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "In rhythm" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Ooooo" is sung Wii and Xbox 360 * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "In rhythm" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Ooooo" is sung Mashup ''Mas Que Nada has a Mashup which is exclusive to the PS3 and Wii U. Dancers *Mas Que Nada' *That’s the Way (I Like It)'' *''Airplanes'' *''Baby Girl '' *''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) *''Jungle Boogie '' *''Run the Show'' (Extreme) *''Wannabe '' *''Aerobics in Space '' *''Love You Like A Love Song '' *''Jungle Boogie'' *''That’s The Way (I Like It)'' *''Airplanes'' *''Baby Girl'' *''Body Movin’'' *''Proud Mary'' *''Sweat Around The World'' *''Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!)] '' *''Beat Match Until I’m Blue'' *''D.A.N.C.E.'' *''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)'' *''Mas Que Nada'' Puppet Master Mode Mas Que Nada ''has a Puppet Master Mode on the Wii U. Here are the dancers in order of appearance: *'Mas Que Nada''' *Groovy/Rower/Snake It/Dance Hall Diva *Peace And Love/Push Away/Push Out Push Up/Step And Snap *For The Fans/Rasta/Blue Moon/Slide Walk *Skipping Rope/Afro Snap/School's Out/Super Whip * Club Circles/Raise the Roof/Pop Walk/Turn It Out * 70s/Jungle Jive/Corkscrew/Wild Circle * Tribal Samba/Kick Ball Change/Yo/Vahine Clap * Smelly Boy/Catch The Sun/Slap My Thigh/Outlaw Snap * Football Boy/Catch It/Inidan Feet/Happy Birthday * Slasher/Candyfloss/Boom Boom/Fire Ball * Skater Mix/Slow Down/Warm It Up/Bring it *Gangsta Snap/Diabolical Swing/Twist 'N' Clap/Soul Snap *70s Lock/Rasta Curves/Out And In/Supersonic Hands *Champion's Stretch/Pump Iron/Dancing Leaf/Open Your Heart *Clubber’s Wave/Twister/Crazy Wings/Outlaw Hit *What’s Wrong/Marching Man/Circle The Moon/Vahine Fitness *Push 'N' Pull/Afro Joy/Pop Star/Roller Blade *Mod’s Swim/Stone Age/Respect/Wonder Walk *Tribal Shimmy/Jackpot/Indian Ritual/Oops *Crooner/Egyptian Statue/Burlesque Boogie/Supersonic Hands *'Mas Que Nada' Appearances in Mashups Mas Que Nada appears in the following Mashups: * Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) * I Luh Ya Papi (Urban Latino) * (I’ve Had) The Time Of My Life * Hips Don’t Lie (Caliente) Captions Mas Que Nada appears in Puppet Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to its dance moves: *Make Room *Mix It Up *Salsa Girl Trivia *''Mas Que Nada'' is the second song by The Black Eyed Peas in the series. **This is also the only song by The Black Eyed Peas to not also appear in . *The dancer appears in Call Me Maybe’s background at the start and the end. *''Safe And Sound’s first dancer wears ''Mas Que Nada s outfit, but in orange. *In the Mashups of Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) and (I've Had) The Time Of My Life, the pictograms are light blue instead of brown.https://youtube.com/watch?v=oYbs8jkK1s8 **Also, the last pictogram in the Mashup is in a different shade. *In a line in the Classic routine, "Sérgio play yo" has an extra "!!!". *The radio edit version of the song is used in-game; it is shorter than the original by about 50 seconds. *In the Puppet Master Mode, the coach appears with a fading effect instead of walking from the left, and the coach from Sweat Around The World wears a skirt, although she doesn't in the actual routine. ** The issue with Sweat Around The World also regards the Mashup,but not the one of Mas Que Nada. ** The part of the yellow stripe (on the costume of''Sweat Around The World)That is covered by the skirt appears white in both Mashup and Puppet Master * In the Mashup, the pictograms for ''Run The Show (Extreme) are blue with red arrows instead of light blue with yellow arrows. * The Gold Move 4 pictogram glows more than the one for Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3. Gallery Game Files masquenada.jpg|''Mas Que Nada'' masquenade_albumcoach.png| album coach masquenada_cover@2x.jpg| cover Masquenada.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots MasQueNadainactive.png|''Mas Que Nada'' on the menu MasQueNadaactive.png| cover vlcsnap-error048.png|The coach s Strike a Pose! picture in Puppet Master Mode Beta Elements MasQueNadaBetaPictogram.png|Beta pictogram 1 MasQueNadaBetaPictogram2.png|Beta pictogram 2 MasQueNadaBetaPictogram3.png|Beta pictogram 3 Others 09 MasQueNada.jpg|Background 1 mas que nada bg extract.PNG|Background 2 Videos Official Music Video Sergio Mendes - Mas Que Nada Gameplays 'Classic' Mas Que Nada - Just Dance 4 'Mashup' Mas Que Nada (Mashup) - Just Dance 4 'Puppet Master Mode' Just Dance 4 - Mas Que Nada Puppet Master Mode (Gamepad View) (Wii U) Extractions Just Dance 4 Extract Mas Que Nada Just Dance 4 Extract Mas Que Nada (Mash-Up) Just Dance 4 Extract Mas Que Nada (Puppet Master) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Portuguese Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Reggae Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by The Black Eyed Peas Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Puppet Master Modes Category:Céline Rotsen Category:Console Exclusives